Bakura's past before the usual stuff
by Little sister Amy
Summary: ONESHOT ryou is curious... why doesn't bakura talk about his past i mean i know there where really bad things that had happend but... what happened before that? WARINING: my story has yaoi... boyxboy... and words... don't like it don't read it


**Heeeey new story time**

**It is a songfic of I song I've learned on school **

**I don't know it is a official song or not…. But if it is…. I don't own it**

**I own yugioh nether **

**(A/n)**

**\ryou talking trough the mind~link\**

_/Bakura talking trough the mind~link /_

"someone talking"

Someone singing

'someone thinking'

**!~translation~! **

**\Say 'kura\ **Ryou spoke very softly trough his mind~link. Bakura let out a soft grumble to let know that he was listening.

**\ I've heard the pharaoh's live story…. And yours from when you where 5 years old… but I think something did happen….. something that bothers you… did there something happen between your birth and the time that your parents died?\ **_/why should you care?/_ Bakura spoke harsh. **\because…. You are dear to me…. And I have the right to know…. You told me you had no secrets for me\**

Bakura let out a growl and showed himself before Ryou_ /you want the full story?/_ he asks. Ryou nodded and looked very interested…. Bakura bite his lip but than...It sound like a Christmas story because when I was young everybody talked about it and about the snow, he warned Ryou

And then … out of nowhere… he starts to sing

Er is een kineke geboren op aard 

**!~there is a child born on earth~!**

Niet in een stal, maar midden op straat

**!~not in a shed, but right on the street~! **

Het was in een oorlog en hartstikke koud 

**!~it was in a war, and really cold~! **

"Het werd even stil" zei de soldaat 

**!~"there was a silent" said the soldier~! **

Ryou looked with great compassion to Bakura...'he has a beautiful voice' he thought.. totally forgetting the fact that _Bakura_ was _singing_

Maar stille nachten hebben we nooit

**!~but there are never any silent night's ~! **

Er is altijd wel iets aan de hand

**!~There is always something happening somewhere~! **

Het mooiste waar wij hier van dromen 

**!~ the most beautiful thing we can dream of~! **

Is een paar dagen feest in ons land 

**!~ is a few days of celebration in our country ~! **

**(A/n… the chores it really, really stupid and lame…. So I wil ignore that it ecstist …A/n)**

**\'kura\ **was all Ryou could say before that Bakura continued

Veel herdertjes liggen bij nachten 

**!~much Shepherd laying in the night ~!**

Bakura thought of him and the other thief's

Zij liggen bij nacht in het veld 

**!~They are laying in the night in the field~!**

a night on the sandy ground and a campfire

Geen eten of drinken maar wel bij elkaar

**!~No food no drinks but all together~!**

How a few of there gang died of hunger

En er worden verhalen verteld

**!~And story's would be told ~!**

And his dad tell his story about the time that he met mom

Hoe wij hier dromen van een witte kerst

**!~How we are dreaming of a white christmas~!**

The snow sounded incredible back than..."the white substance witch is cold for ones and not hot like the sand in Egypt

Met tafels vol drank en kalkoen 

**!~With tables full of drinks and turky~!**

He thinks about the king… back than he didn't believe in the evil bull-crap story's about the king…. He only thought

'Mmmmh I want to drink something'

En dan gaan hun ogen flonkeren

**!~And then there come sparks in there eye's~!**

And when there I murdered a bird when I was playing with stones …

Ha they had to see there own faces

Ze zouden best met ons mee willen doen 

**!~They wan't to join us~! **

I gave everyone a bit of the bird...Because they are all family...And all died of hunger

They are my family…

They _where_ my family…..

Why did they have to suffer? Why did that frigging pharaoh had to kill them?

Bakura was silent and Ryou stood up. "he 'kura?" Bakura looked into Ryou's eye's. "sorry" Ryou said as he wiped bakura's tears away. had he been crying? He hadn't noticed. Bakura laid his head in Ryou's touch and asked

"wan't to be my family?" Ryou looked weird at him "I guess that as a-"

But he was shortcut by lips that where pressed against his "I already am" Ryou said as he let go of Bakura. Bakura smiled a soft smile. "thanks… I will make sure that nothing happens to you… nothing"

He hugged Ryou

Glad that someone loved him in this cruel world

* * *

**This sucks right? **

**Well if written it **

**So I must pay the price**

**Please review**

**Have a nice day =)**


End file.
